H-3
by Ira Han Byeolbit
Summary: (SEVENTEEN 17 FANFICTION) Jihan/Seunghan. 3 Hari lagi kita akan dipersatukan untuk selamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Seungcheol merasa puas setelah mempertemukan seorang yg ia benci dengan seorang yg dari dulu ia sayangi dalam keadaan menyedihkan.
Cast : Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo

Genre : Hurt/comfort, sad, romance

LONGSHOT

.

.

.

Hari ini hari bebas kuliahku.. jadi aku sengaja bangun agak siang. Namun eommaku membangunkanku lebih awal. Padahal aku ingin bermalas-malasan dahulu di kasur empukku.

Tok tok tok! "Junghan-a!" eommaku memanggil dari balik pintu. Namun aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Junghan-a! Bangun! Cepat mandi! Atau kau akan terlambat!" eommaku tetap saja berceloteh di luar sana.

"Kuliahku bebas ma! Aku masih ngantuk!" pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu tidurku saja.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bangun Junghan-a?"

"Emmm!" aku hanya mengerang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menemui calon menantu eomma yg sudah menunggu lama?"

Calon? Menantu? aku tidak salah dengar kan? seketika mataku membelalak lebar.

Eomma menyebut kekasihku dengan sebutan calon menantu? Aaaa! betapa bahagianya aku. Selama 3 bulan pacaran, eommaku hanya bersikap biasa saja. Dan pagi ini..Eommaku sudah memberi kode kode bahwa beliau telah merestui hubunganku dengan kekasihku.

"Ne! Ne eomma! Aku ada tes skripsi hari ini!" aku beralasan apapun. Dengan semangat aku menendang selimutku dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar eomma?"

"Ani.."

"Eomma merestui hubunganku dengan Jisoo kan?"

"Dari dulu. Sudah sana mandi! Jisoo sudah menunggumu lama."

Aku memeluk eommaku erat. Kucium keningnya sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada eomma. Lalu aku pergi mandi.

.

.

Kulihat dari pintu kamarku yg letaknya sejajar dibelakang kursi ruang tamu. Jisoo sedang serius memainkan game di handphonenya. Posisi duduknya membelakangi pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkannya. Setelah sampai tepat di belakang surainya yg kecoklatan, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Lalu kutempelkan pipiku dengan pipinya. Hari ini Jisoo terlihat tampan sekali ditambah aroma wangi tubuhnya yg aku sukai.

"Oh! Junghan-a! Kau sudah selesai?" yes aku berhasil. Jisoo terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Handphone yg dipegangnya jatuh secara reflek di pangkuannya. Aku pun tertawa.

"Hahaha.. kau terkejut Jisoo-ya?"

"Emm.. Tidak."

"Tapi handphone mu terjatuh tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin menjatuhkannya saja." Jisoo terlihat kikuk.

"Hahaha.. dasar! Ayo berangkat." ajakku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

Jisoo menggandeng tanganku menuju mobilnya.

Tak lupa berpamitan dengan eommaku yg sedang duduk di teras rumah.

"Kami berangkat dulu eomma Yoon." Jisoo membungkukan badan. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ya nak hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

Aku dan Jisoo tidak kuliah di tempat yg sama. Semenjak Jisoo pindah di universitas yg baru, Jisoo hanya bisa mengantarku saja setiap hari.

Namun ia tidak bisa menjemputku. Karena jadwal kuliah kita berbeda. Aku kuliah pagi sedangkan Jisoo kuliah siang. Biasanya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh di universitasku ini. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

"Hati-hati Junghan-a." Jisoo mengecup bibirku sekilas. Ia selalu memberikannya disaat mengantarku kuliah.

"Ya. Kamu juga hati-hati Jisoo-ya.."

Aku keluar dari mobilnya dan Jisoo meninggalkanku di depan gapura universitas.

"Hey honey!" Seorang laki-laki memanggilku dari belakangku.

Aku tidak menggubris suara itu. Karena aku tau, itu suara lelaki yg aku benci semenjak aku tau bahwa dia seniorku. Aku anti dengan yg namamya senior. Kata teman-teman yg lain, senior itu srigalanya junior. Mereka selalu menyakiti hati juniornya dengan cara apapun.

"Minggir!" Aku mendorongnya.

.

.

.

Sudah saatnya pulang.

"Mau ku antar pulang honey?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam aula. Aku yg akan berjalan melewati aula pun kaget. Persis seperti hantu yg selalu ada dimana aku berada.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang sendiri." Ucapku tanpa memandangnya.

"Yakin?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aneh. Biasanya aku menurutinya kalau Seungcheol memintaku untuk pulang dengannya meskipun itu terpaksa. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dan juga, Seungcheol biasanya menahan langkahku agar aku mau pulang dengannya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ada apa ini? Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut ada sesuatu yg direncanakan.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Namun handphoneku tiba" bergetar. Ada sms masuk. Dan itu bertuliskan Jisoo.

"Aku tunggu di taman biasa jam 8 malam sayang." Begitulah bunyi sms dari Jisoo.

Aku sudah mengira kalau Jisoo pasti sedang merindukanku. Maka dari itu ia ingin bertemu denganku di taman malam ini.

Jam 19.30. Aku sudah rapi dengan memakai pakaian simple tapi terlihat fresh. Aku bersiap pergi untuk menemui Jisoo. Kupanggil taksi sebagai alat transportasinya. Tidak lama kemudian taksi itu datang.

.

.

"Jisoo-yaaa!" Kupanggil Jisoo yg sedang duduk di kursi taman bersama seekor kucing berwarna putih kecoklatan di pangkuannya.

"Jisoo-yaaaa!" Panggilku sekali lagi. Ia memandang ke arahku.

Aku berlari menghampirinya.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Wah.. kucingnya lucu sekali." Aku membelai kepala kucing itu.

Namun disisi lain. Seseorang sedang mengintai ke arah kami di balik pohon sakura yg tinggi dan besar. Aku melihatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu persis itu siapa. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, topi hitam, dan masker hitam. Hanya sebentar lalu orang itu pergi dari pohon sakura itu.

"Junghan. Kamu lihat apa?" Jisoo menyadarkan lamunanku dengan orang asing tadi.

"Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Aku tersenyum santai seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Emm.. Junghan." Jisoo memanggilku pelan.

"Iya? Ada apa Jisoo?" Aku menghentikan belaianku dari kucing itu.

"Bisakah kau tutup matamu sejenak?" Tutup mata? Aku penasaran apa yg akan dilakukan oleh Jisoo. Apakah dia akan memberikan mimpi buruk lagi malam ini? Aku takut jika peristiwa menyeramkan ini terjadi yg kedua kalinya. Jisoo pernah memutuskanku dengan cara seperti ini. Lalu dia memberikan sehelai kertas yg bertuliskan "Maaf, kita harus berpisah" ketika aku membuka mata dan membacanya. Dan itu semua karena hal sepele yg ia besar-besarkan. Aku harap Jisoo akan memberikan kejutan padaku. Tapi... aku tidak melihat sesuatu yg ia bawa untuk kejutannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jisoo tidak menjawab. Perasaanku tidak enak. Berbagai kata-kata telah kurangkai untuk memakinya ketika ia benar melakukan hal yg tidak aku inginkan itu. Ia hanya memandangku dan mengerjapkan matanya sekilas memberi kode padaku agar aku memejamkan mataku. Aku menutup mataku. Terdengar seperti seseorang menyobek selembar kertas. Dan suara decitan pulpen yg berbunyi klik.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati tentang apa yg ia tulis sekarang. Bibirku bergetar. Ingin rasanya aku melontarkan kata "berhenti" kepadanya.

"Jisoo-ya.." aku reflek memanggilnya. Namun mataku masih tertutup.

"Ssstt.." Jisoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

Aku tersentak. Jantungku berdegup semakin tak menentu.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku membaca apa yg ia tulis di kertas itu.

"Junghan-a.. buka matamu."

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat tangan Jisoo memegang sebuah kertas kecil yg dilipat tak beraturan.

"Ini.." ia memberikannya padaku. Namun perlahan dia menjauh dariku dan mendekati kucing yg ia temukan tadi. Seakan dia tidak ingin melihat reaksiku setelah membaca tulisannya. Aku terus menatap punggungnya yg membelakangiku.

Perasaanku sangat terpukul. Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka kertas itu.

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu" begitulah yg ia tuliskan.

Seketika kaget. Benarkah ini yg ia tulis? Apa dia gila? Atau mungkin aku yg sedang sedikit pusing? Oh Tuhan.. apa yg harus aku lakukan? Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes.

"Jisoo-ya.."

"Hmm?" Jisoo tidak memandang ke arahku. Ia masih sibuk dengan kucing temuannya.

"Jisoo-ya!"

"Apa?" Dia masih tetap membelakangiku.

"Ya! Aku disini. Lihat aku!"

"Tidak mau. Jika kamu belum memberikan balasan tulisanku.

"Bagaimana caranya kalau kamu tidak melihatku?"

"Sudahlah katakan saja."

Huhh.. kuatur nafasku. Kutenangkan pikiranku. Kuusap air mataku. Dan.. aku mulai berbicara. "Aku bersedia untuk menjadi istrimu." Ucapku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Saat itulah dia mau melihat kearahku. Senyumnya terlukis lebar sekali di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia senang dengan jawabanku. Jisoo mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke arahku dan ia mencengkeram lenganku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apalagi.

"Hey.. jangan hanya mengangguk. Aku ingin melihat bibirmu berbicara."

"Aku mau menikah denganmu Jisoo-ya." Jisoo menatap wajahku dalam. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiriku. Lalu ia mendaratkan bibir lembutnya di bibirku. Oh Tuhan.. apa yg terjadi? Rasanya aku ingin menghanyutkan diriku di sungai yg deras hingga sampai ujung sungai itu. Lemas. Tapi aku menahannya. Tidak lama kemudian Jisoo melepaskan kecupannya. Ia menatapku kembali.

"Terima kasih Junghan-a."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Seungcheol sudah standby di pertigaan jalan menuju ruang kelas sambil memandang ke arahku. Aku bersikap acuh padanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati dirinya. Mata Seungcheol mengikuti arahku berjalan melewatinya. Aneh.. Dia tidak memanggilku honey? Dia hanya memandangku? Dia tidak menggodaku? Ketika langkahku sudah cukup jauh, kuputar kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba aku mengerutkan dahiku. Seungcheol masih tetap saja menatapku meskipun aku sudah berlalu. Tapi.. tatapan itu aneh. Menyeramkan. Seperti seseorang yg sedang mengancam. Ah bodoh! Kenapa aku mempedulikan lelaki seperti dia. Buang-buang waktu saja. Aku masuk keruang kelasku.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Aku mengajak teman dekatku yg bernama Boo Seungkwan untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Boo.. ke kantin yuk. Aku mau curhat."

"Baiklah."

Kami memesan 2 ramyun dan 2 jus jeruk.

"Kamu mau curhat apa?"

"Emm.. jadi begini.. ehehm.." ada sesuatu yg mengganjal di tenggorokanku.

"Aigoo.. cepat ceritakan!"

"Sebentar aku minum dulu." Aku menyeduh jus jerukku sedikit.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Tiba-tiba boo kaget. Daging yg akan ia makan terjatuh lagi di dalam kuah ramyunnya. Sehingga kuahnya berceceran di meja. Boo menatapku tanpa kedipan sekalipun.

"Yaa!" Aku berteriak reflek melihat kuah ramyunnya berceceran.

"Ah maaf maaf.." boo mengambil tisue dan mengelap kuah yg berceceran tadi.

"Kamu benar akan menikah? Kapan? Dengan siapa? Jisoo? Tapi kan umur kalian masih 20 tahun. Kalian kan belum bekerja. Biaya nikah dari mana? Trus kalau punya anak mau di..."

"Ya! Ssstt..! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit? Hah?" Aku menutup rapat mulut boo dengan telapak tangan kiriku.

"Aaaa hehe maaf.." boo tertunduk. Boo memang orang yg tidak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin semua orang di kampus ini tau tentang pernikahanku dengan Jisoo. Ini sangat privasi. Cukup hanya kamu saja yg tau. Aku masih ingin kuliah boo.."

"Ne.. aku tau. Lalu biayanya?"

"Biaya semua ditanggung oleh Jisoo."

"Wahh.. hebat. Jisoo kaya sekali ya."

"Begitulah."

.

.

5 hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Orang tua Jisoo dan orang tuaku sudah merestui dan membicarakan kesepakatan tanggal pernikahan kita. Segala pernak-pernik pernikahan seperti rancangan pesta pernikahan, gereja tempat kita saling mengucap janji suci, gaun pengantin, cincin pernikahan, undangan pernikahan, dan lain-lain sudah kami persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Undangan pernikahan sudah disebar ke kerabat serta saudara-saudara Jisoo dan aku. Teman-teman kampus Jisoo juga banyak yg diundang. Tapi tidak untuk teman-teman kampusku. Aku hanya mengundang Boo untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanku.

.

.

"Booooo!"

Aku memanggil Boo dari kejauhan.

Boo yg sedang memarkir mobilnya pun langsung memandang ke arahku.

"Oh! Junghan-a!" Boo tersenyum lebar.

Aku merangkul leher Boo.

"Mau kubawakan buku-bukunya?" Aku menawarkan bantuan kepada Boo. Karena aku lihat Boo seperti keberatan membawa buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa kok."

"Yakin?" Boo hanya mengangguk.

"O iya. Ini.." aku mengambil sebuah undangan yg aku letakkan di kantong depan tasku.

"Apa ini? Undangan? Undangannya sudah disebar ya?" Boo membaca undangan pernikahan yg aku berikan.

"Hari Rabu?! Kenapa harus hari Rabu?"

"Sssttt! Hari Rabu adalah hari disaat siswa diseluruh kampus sedang melaksanakan ujian sosiologi. Jadi tidak ada yg mengetahui acara pernikahanku."

"Tapi kan kita juga harus ikut ujian."

"Tenang, kita bisa mengikutinya minggu selanjutnya bersama siswa kelas unggulan."

"Baiklah."

"Simpan baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai ketahuan orang lain."

"Ok."

"Terimakasih Boo sayang. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya." Aku mencium mata kiri Boo.

"Hh.. kebiasaan! Iyaa."

.

.

.

(Boo Seungkwan)

Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasku. Karena 10 menit lagi ulangan harian matrmatika akan segera dimulai. Dan akupun belum belajar. Aku harus sampai di dalam kelas sebelum 10 menit itu tiba. Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan, seseorang yg aku suka mencuri perhatianku sehingga pandanganku tidak fokus kemana arahku berjalan. Aku berjalan setengah berlari dan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang lelaki didepanku.

Brukkk!

"Ah.. maaf.. maaf.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." buku-bukuku jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yg minta maaf." dia membantu memunguti bukuku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih. Aku duluan ya." setelah semuanya beres, aku berpamitan mendahuluinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

.

.

Saat ulangan berlangsung agak lama.

"Huh! Siapa ya tadi? kok ganteng sekali? Ah tidak! Hatiku cuma buat Vernon seorang." aku berbicara sendiri.

"Boo Seungkwan! Kamu bicara dengan siapa?" guru killerku memanggilku. Huh suaraku memang pembawa sial.

"Tidak bu." seseorang yg menabrakku tadi benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku. Untung saja bayangan lelaki itu bisa aku pisahkan dengan hafalan-hafalan rumus matematika tadi.

"KUMPULKAN!" suara guruku mengagetkanku. Aku segera mengumpulkan kertas ulanganku.

Ketika aku membereskan buku-bukuku, ada sesuatu yg mengganjal. Tapi apa? Buku sosiologi sudah. Buku tugas sudah. Majalah bulanan sudah.

"Oh tidak! Undangan! Mana undangan pernikahan Junghan tadi?" Aku mencari-cari di sela-sela buku-bukuku. Tidak ada. Lalu aku coba cari di sepanjang jalan yg aku lewati saat akan ke kelas. Tidak ada juga.

"Bagaimana ini?"

.

.

(Seungcheol POV)

"Apa ini?" aku menemukan selembar kertas berwarna merah marun berhiaskan pita putih kecil diatasnya. Sepertinya surat cinta milik orang yg tadi menabrakku. Disitu tertulis jelas Boo Seungkwan. Aku ingin mengembalikannya, namun orang itu sudah berlalu. Yasudah aku bawa saja dulu, nanti aku kembalikan.

Dikelas aku selalu saja memandangi kertas itu. Sangat penasaran. Aku ingin membacanya tapi ini privasi. Tapi.. aku benar-benar ingin tau. Akhirnya dengan lancang aku membukanya perlahan. Dan... aku terkejut. Aku seperti menemukan api yg membakarku lenyap dalam waktu yg tiba-tiba. Betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika membaca tulisan kaligrafi yg sangat indah itu. Yoon Jeong Han dan Hong Ji Soo. Begitulah tulisan kaligrafinya. Ternyata undangan pernikahan. Aku sangat tidak terima. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pernikahan mereka terjadi. Lalu sejenak aku berfikir bagaimana cara membatalkan acara pernikahan mereka. Undangan itu tidak akan aku kembalikan dengan Boo Seungkwan. Aku akan menyimpannya hingga Jisoo sudah tak bernyawa di depan mataku sendiri. Oh betapa mengharukannya hidup mereka nanti. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas untukku.

Aku mengambil handphoneku di saku celana dan aku meneleponnya.

"Halo? Mingyu-ssi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ada sesuatu penting. Aku akan membayarmu lebih."

"Kau kenal Jisoo kan kekasih Jeonghan? Mereka akan menikah dan aku tidak ingin pernikahan mereka terjadi."

"Terserah. Kau bisa ajak Soonyoung untuk menanganinya."

"Tapi ingat! Jangan sakiti Jeonghan. Dia urusanku."

.

.

3 hari sebelum hari H, Seungcheol menelponku dan mengajakku makan malam.

"Halo."

"Dimana?"

"Sekarang?"

"Tapi.." aku melirik jam yg sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ah baiklah." Aku menutup telponnya.

Tumben mengajakku makan malam jam segini. Biasanya Seungcheol mengajakku dinner jam 7 malam.

Sebaiknya aku bersiap dahulu. Seungcheol bilang akan menjemputku sekarang. Dia masih dalam perjalanan.

.

.

"Kita ke cafe dekat apartment itu saja ya?" Aku mengarahkan telunjukku ke cafe sederhana favoritku. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk lalu menepikan mobilnya ke kiri jalan.

.

.

"Mau pesan apa?" Seungcheol melirikku yg sedang memilahmilih menu.

"Sama sepertimu saja. Aku bingung."

"Mbak, sirloin steak 2, apple juice 2."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya." Pelayan meninggalkan kami. Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami. Aku juga heran dengan Seungcheol akhir-akhir ini. Dan hari ini dia aneh. Sikapnya tidak seperti saat sedang di kampus, tidak banyak bicara, mengajakku dinner jam 9 malam. Dan.. dia terlihat tampan. Aku hampir saja terhanyut dalam ketampanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Kami menikmati hidangannya.

"Setelah ini, temani aku kerumah saudaraku sebentar ya, ada urusan penting." Seungcheol memotong aktivitas makanku.

"Tapi.. Tapi kan.."

"Pliss.."

"Tapi ini kan sudah larut malam."

"Saudaraku sedang sakit parah. Aku ingin membawakan hadiah untuknya. Kumohon."

Kalau sudah memohon belas kasihan seperti ini mana bisa aku menolak. Aku ini orang yg mempunyai rasa empati yg tinggi. Jadi aku menurutinya.

"Baiklah." Aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Terima kasih Junghan-a." Seungcheol mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ikhlas. Lalu melanjutkan makanku.

.

.

.

Kami sudah selesai makan dan selanjutnya menuju ke rumah saudara Seungcheol yg sedang sakit.

"Rumah saudaramu dimana?" Aku memulai percakapan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini kok." Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya memandang ke arah jalan. Namun, lama kelamaan aku merasakan ada yg aneh.

Tunggu! Ini dimana? Aku belum pernah melewati jalan ini. Gelap sekali. Tak ada lampu satupun. Hanya alang-alang tinggi yg mengiringi perjalanan kami.

"Seungcheol sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang ke rumah saudaraku."

"Kamu tidak salah jalan kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa gelap sekali. Aku takut."

"Memang begini jalannya. Tenang, ada aku disini."

Tidak lama kemudian kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan setengah jadi yg sepertinya masih dalam perbaikan namun sudah tak terawat.

"Ini dimana Seungcheol?!" Aku berbicara setengah marah.

"Ssstt... kamu bisa diam tidak! Ikut aku!"

Deg! Aku tersentak. Seungcheol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku erat. Seungcheol membantahku. Seumur-umur aku berteman dengannya, aku tidak pernah dibentak seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jantungku seperti mau copot. Kenapa Seungcheol jadi seperti ini?

"Seungcheol ini bukan rumah saudaramu."

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kamu membawaku kemari?" Seungcheol tidak menjawab.

Sampailah kami di dalam gedung gelap itu.

Ssuitt!

Seungcheol bersiul. Suara siulannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuhku rasanya semakin tak kuat untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba terlihat 2 orang berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan di gedung itu. Mereka berjalan ke arahku dan Seungcheol. Lalu mereka menggenggam tangan kanan dan kiriku. Dan Seungcheol melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Ya Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya? Kumohon lindungilah aku.

Setelah Seungcheol melepaskan tangannya dariku, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yg sama dimana 2 orang laki-laki disampingku ini muncul tadi.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian siapa hah?! Lepas!"

"Diam!" Aku meronta-ronta agar aku terlepas dari 2 orang jahat di sampingku ini. Tapi apa daya, genggaman itu sangat kuat sekali. Aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol!"

"Seungcheol! Tolong aku Seungcheol!"

"Seungcheooool!" Aku terus memanggilnya hingga suaraku mungkin hampir tak tersisa lagi. Namun tidak ada jawaban darinya sekalipun. Tidak lama kemudian, Seungcheol keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi.. dia keluar tidak sendirian. Ia berjalan mundur sambil menyeret..

"Ha!" Menyeret seseorang yg sudah tidak berdaya. Aku kaget. Namun aku tidak asing dengan orang itu. Jaket itu.. Jaket yg pernah dipakai Jisoo di taman saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahiku.

Aku yakin itu Jisoo. Itu Jisoo! Aku terus menatap seseorang yg diseret itu. Lalu Seungcheol melepaskan Jisoo sembarangan.

"Jisoo!" Aku yakin itu Jisoo. Air mataku mengalir deras.

"Yup!" Seungcheol bertepuk tangan keras namun dengan jarak 3 detik per tepukannya.

Aku terus memanggil nama Jisoo sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan 2 orang jahat itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" Seungcheol memerintahkan 2 orang temannya itu untuk melepaskan tanganku. Aku terbebas. Lalu aku berlari gontai ke arah Jisoo. Aku memeluknya.

"Jisoo-ya.. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Jisoo-ya.. Bangun Jisoo!" Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa Jisoo masih hidup.

"Sungguh romantis bukan? Aku mempertemukan 2 orang pengantin yg akan mengucap janji pernikahannya 3 hari lagi." Seungcheol tersenyum jahat.

Pernikahan?

"Dari mana kamu tahu pernikahanku?" Kuberanikan melawan kalimat Seungcheol barusan. Kuletakkan kepala Jisoo perlahan di lantai. Lalu aku berdiri memaki Seungcheol.

"Jawab Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol mencengkeram lenganku dan menatapkan tubuhku ke tembok pojok ruangan. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke tembok tepat di samping wajahku.

"Kau ingin tau dari mana aku mengetahui acara pernikahanmu? Hm?" Seungcheol mengecup bibirku sekilas. Lalu dengan reflek aku melayangkan tenganku ke pipi kirinya. PLAKK!

"Jangan bercanda Seungcheol! Cepat Katakan!"

Seungcheol tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengambil sesuatu yg sepertinya sebuah kertas dari saku celananya. Lalu dihadapkan benda itu di depan wajahku.

"INI!" Aku tersentak. Aku hampir merebut undangan itu namun Seungcheol menyingkirkannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan undangan itu!" Aku berteriak tepat di wajahnya. Mataku semakin kabur karena air mataku yg semakin tak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Baca namanya." Aku membaca nama yg tertera pada sampul depan undangan. B-bb-booo!

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan ini darinya? Hah!"

Aku menariknarik kerah bajunya. Namun Seungcheol hanya diam menatap kejam tangisanku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Seungcheol!"

"AAARRGGHH!" Seungcheol sepertinya benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia berteriak keras didepan wajahku dan menyingkirkan tanganku di bajunya dgn kasar.

"Kau tidak perlu tau bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan undangan itu dari temanmu! Asal kamu tau, aku tidak suka jika kamu menikah dengan mangsaku sendiri!"

"Mangsa? Siapa? Jisoo? Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yg kamu katakan!"

"Ya benar. Jisoo adalah mangsaku."

"Ta.." suaraku tertahan. Tangan Seungcheol menutup rapat mulutku.

"Sssttt!" Seungcheol memandang ke arah kedua temannya tadi. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala, 2 orang tadi langsung mengambil kursi seadanya dan beberapa tali lalu menuju ke arahku. Aku didudukkan paksa, kaki dan tanganku diikat di batang kursi, mulutku dibungkam oleh sobekan baju salah satu teman Seungcheol itu. Sehingga abs coklatnya sedikit terlihat.

"Dengarkan aku Junghan-a!" Seungcheol menarik rambutku kasar.

"Emmphh!" Aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Diam! Dengarkan aku!"

"Ayahku meninggal di tangan ayah Jisoo karena beliau tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya. Setelah ayahku meninggal, ibuku juga pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Lalu dia menikah dengan lelaki lain dan munculah kau di dunia ini." Mataku membelalak. Ternyata Seungcheol anak eommaku juga. Kenapa eomma tidak pernah cerita padaku? Jadi selama ini orang yg menyukaiku adalah kakakku sendiri? Oh Tuhan..

"Dan.. betapa baiknya Tuhan padaku, telah mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yg aku benci dan seseorang yg sangat aku cintai dari dulu." Tangan kanan Seungcheol mengelus pipiku lembut. Namun tangan kirinya bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika Seungcheol mendekatkan benda kecil tajam ke pipi kiri dan kananku. Pandanganku mengikuti arah sudut pisau itu.

"Namun sayang sekali, maafkan aku Junghan-a. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi!" Pisau yg dipengangnya melesat tajam ke perutku. Darah segar mengalir di sela-sela pisau dan mulutku. Saat itulah semuanya gelap.

END


End file.
